Sasuke and Sakura Moments
by MissKayla15
Summary: Just a few ideas I had for Sasuke and Sakura
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto

- I wanted to take a break from writing my Nejiten story because I'm not really sure if I like where its going. So I wrote just some random Sasuke x Sakura short bits. Tell me if you like it or not?

I also think we all have different ideas on how the characters act and think so if you don't like it don't read it, I'm new to FanFiction and I know I'm not good so please only constructive criticism , thank you (-:

Waking Up

I only had an hour until Lady Tsundae wanted me to be at the hospital for my daily rounds. In the dark morning for the 3rd time I bumped into some stupid object. I couldn't see where I was going and was just hoping to make it out the door… Wherever those were. The Uchiha compound was way too big and confusing than what I was used to. I did my best to stay quiet but when I ran into a table I couldn't help but curse. Well at least I was in the kitchen.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around me from me and I jumped, feeling startled.

"Where are you going?" The sleepy tired voice said. The sweetness of the sound sent a shiver down my spine.

"I didn't mean to wake you" I said in an apologetically voice.

"You were going to leave without telling me?" He asked taking a yawn.

"I have to go work at the hospital, I doubted you would have cared." I laughed.

"I do" he said resting his chin on my shoulder. "Come back to bed" he demanded.

"No, I just said I had to go"

"No you don't"

"Yes I do" I giggled as he nuzzled my neck. Who knew he was so needy in the morning.

"Stay with me"

"I want to" I said speaking my thoughts aloud. He spun me around so we were facing and there he was. Uchiha Sasuke, tousled hair and slowly waking eyes. He leaned down cupping my face and then giving me light kisses on my lips. I stepped closer pressing my lips to his and he deepened the kiss with a smile.

"Sakura" He breathed out with desire. It made my stomach flip the way he said my name.

"I'll see you at team training" I said stepping back.

"Fine" he grumbled. Sasuke was always upset when he didn't get his way. I couldn't help myself through and I gave one last kiss which he eagerly took.

"Bye Sasuke" I smiled

"See you this afternoon" he said giving me a smirk. Oh how I loved that smirk.


	2. Reading A Book

Sakura sat on her couch curled up reading a romance novel. It was the typical kind, a girl loved a boy, the boy loved the girl, they both had no clue, and blah blah blah. Sakura was getting bored with it but Ino had insisted it was the best book on the market. So for her friend's sake she kept reading it, every lame corny bit of it.

"Going to bed" grunted Sasuke walking by Sakura on the couch. She looked up briefly to see him past in his pajamas. He had been in the shower and as like every night, he was now going to bed after it. Sasuke was a routine kind of man and usually Sakura would follow but Ino wanted the book by tomorrow so she read on.

She read of the crying girls issues who she kept forgetting the name of, she mentally yelled at herself for not paying attention. Before she could get back into the book through, a low husky voice interrupted her.

"I said I was going to bed" Sasukes voice said lazily. Sakura turned her face up to his which was very close. He was leaning casually on the back of the arm of the couch behind her, his body towering over hers. His face was bent low but she wasn't too surprised, Sasuke had never been one for distance.

"I heard you" She said confused, "Something wrong?"

"Hn" he said staring into Sakura's soft green eyes. Sakura arched her eyebrow in question. "You're not there" He said as if it was obvious.

"I'm reading a book" She smiled, amused at his displeasure of her absence.

"It can wait"

"Ino wants it back tomorrow, can you not sleep on your own?" She laughed, teasing him. She tried to do her best not to notice how close he was getting to her, when she noticed things like this it always led to one thing.

"It's impossible" He replied giving her his famous smirk.

"Well you will have to pull through" She turned her back towards him and her eyes went back to the book pretending to read. Next she felt his strong arms wrap themselves around her waist.

"I bet I can persuade you" He said as his breath tickled her ear.

"Not tonight" Sakura stubbornly said.

"You're being mean"

"You're being selfish"

"I was never good at sharing" He stated placing his lips on her neck. They were cool and sent a tingling throughout her body.

"Don't do that" She said acting irritated.

"Sakura" He whispered, his voice low, dragging out each syllable of her name. "You know you want to" He grinned running his hands through her hair. She gave a sigh. "I can't help it Sakura, I need you" He said ever so sweetly. Only she could make the Uchiha plead. I slowly closed the tortuous novel, the romance in the book had nothing on what would happen next.

Sasuke eagerly picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Happy?" She whispered making her own voice low and seductive.

"Thrilled" He chuckled before carrying her off.


	3. Tomatoes

Team 7 was currently taking a break from training. Kakashi had left to go refuel on his books and the team sat spread out taking a lunch break.

I sat on one of the poles, enjoying the soft breeze the air gave. Sasuke sat below me, his back leaning against the pole I was on. Naruto sat the same, leaning on the opposite pole, to face Sasuke. The two boys were speaking of previous battles while I sat day dreaming.

"You're so gross baka" Naruto sneered

"Grosser than you?"

"Way grosser, no one eats raw tomatoes like that"

"No one eats Ramen for every meal" Sasuke pointed out.

"Speaking of instant Ramen, do you think I have time to make another bowel before Kakashi returns?"

"If you can do it in an hour"

"Be right back" Naruto said getting excited and running off.

"Dobe" Muttered Sasuke.

I didn't hear any of this through as I was too far off into my own private thoughts.

"Tired from last night?" Sasuke asked with a sly smile. He had now risen and was leaning against the pole with his upper body.

"Hm?" I said not hearing him.

"What are you thinking about?" He said not telling me what he had said previously.

"Nothing"

"It's not healthy to sit and daze off thinking of nothing" He teased.

"Shut up. Where's Naruto?"

"He left to go get more Ramen"

I rolled my eyes at his need for two meals in a row.

"Gross"

"Yeah. Tomatoes don't need to be cooked. My food is more efficient" He said with proud.

"Your food is plain"

"No its not, try it"

"We went through this last night, I don't want your tomatoes."

"Try it" He said holding it up in my face and waving it back and forth. "Try it and say it's not good."

I snatched it from him and took a bite from where his mouth had been. It was neither good nor bad. I threw it straight up in the air and he caught it effortlessly.

"There, happy? It taste like a tomato."

"Which is good"

"Plain" I corrected. He leaned closer to my face giving a devilish smirk, it was … alluring.

"There's only one other taste I can think of that is better" He whispered

"Only one?" After I got that out he leaned in and kissed me, pressing his tongue for entrance right away. I gave it to him and before we separated he ran his tongue across my lips, making them tingle.

"I was right" He smiled.

"About what?" I said a little breathless and wanting his lips back.

"My two favorite taste together make a whole new, better flavor."

"You only wanted me to eat your tomato so you could compare?"

He pulled my waist neared and I wrapped my legs around his own waist. He went back to kissing and I held on to his shirt tighter as my hormones went higher. He gave a desired groan before parting.

"You should eat tomatoes more often" He said before putting his lips back on mine.

XXXX Thank you for reading this, I have more so tell me if I should add


End file.
